Maketh Tua
Minister Maketh Tua is a character from the first season of Star Wars Rebels, voiced by Kath Soucie. She was a native of Lothal, but trained off-world with the Galactic Empire. Background Tua was born on Lothal and at some point, left to join the Imperial Academy. After graduating, she was elected as minister of Lothal. As Lothal's minister, Tua played a key role in the planet's affiliation with the Empire. One of her initial actions as minister was bringing new government-sponsored housing to Lothal. These homes were reasonably affordable, and helped the growing population. Role in the Series Season One In the episode "Droids in Distress", Maketh was on her way to Garel acompaned by Amda Wabo and the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO to pick up some shipment. It is revealed here she can not understand Aqualish language and when C-3PO and R2-D2 were sent to the back along with Chopper, Sabine Wren pretended to help her translate what Amda Wabo is saying, claiming she is a Level Five Imperial Academy student. Sabine gave her false information on where Mr. Wabo was keeping the shipment that the Rebels were going after. When she realised they were tricked, she ordered her accompanied Stormtroopers to Bay Seven where they caught the Rebels stealing their shipment of illegal T7 Ion Disruptors in order to make some money out of them. When the Rebels escaped with the disruptors, Maketh reported the incident to Agent Kallus, who would later led an assault on the Rebels. In "Empire Day", Minister Tua hosted the Empire's fifteenth anniversary celebration on Lothal with Commandant Aresko and Baron Rudor. She presented the Empire's new TIE Advanced v1 starfighter to the citizens and have Rudor the honour of taking it on it's maiden voyage. However the celebrations were ruined by the Rebels when they blew up the new fighter. Minister Tua was furious and ordered Stormtroopers to find the ones responsible. Despite insisting on having the Rebels found and punished for ruining the celebrations, Agent Kallus and The Inquisitor told her their priority was still to find the Rodian known as Tseebo who accidentally downloaded half of the Empire's secrets into his cybernetic implants. Following the ongoing failed attempts to stop the Rebels, Grand Moff Tarkin arrived on Lothal in "Call to Action" to take charge. Tua personally greeted the governor, nervously expressing her pleasure and surprise to have him on Lothal. Tarkin quickly admonished her for failing in her task to protect the Empire's industrial interest and allowing the Rebels to flourish under her nose. Tua couldn't manage a retort and merely choked out an awkward cough of agreement. She was not alone in this humiliation as Tarkin proceeded to mock Kallus and the Inquisitor as well. Some time later she, Kallus and the Inquisitor were summoned to Tarkin's office and stood at attention behind him as Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint arrived. Tarkin questioned the two on their ineffective methods and consistant lack of results, going so far as to suggest their failures could inspire hope in the public and undermine the security of the entire Empire. Tua looked on in horror and disgust as Tarkin had Grint and Aresko executed to serve as a grim warning to her and the others. Season Two Following the incident on Mustafar, Minister Tua began to see the brutality of the Empire and was told by Darth Vader that she would be "visiting" Grand Moff Tarkin off-planet. Knowing what she may expect from when she meets Tarkin, she requested the Rebel's aid in return for some great secrets for why the Empire was on Lothal. She secretly had the rebels infiltrate the Imperial command center in Capital City while being escorted to her Shuttle. Kanan Jarrus disguised himself as a Stormtrooper Commander to get past security, but was caught by Agent Kallus. Their cover blown, Tua fled to the shuttle, which had been rigged by Vader to explode. Tua was killed in the blast, and the Empire blamed the Rebels for her death. Gallery Screenshots Where is that translator.jpg|"Ugh, where is that translator?" Droids in Distress.png Maketh-with-R2-D2-and-C-3PO.png Wabo talking to Tua.jpg Maketh-can't-understand-Aqualish.png|Maketh can't understand Aqualish Maketh Tua 2.png Maketh 2.png Maketh 1.png Maketh Tua 1.png Droids in Distress 58.jpg Maketh-Realises-they-have-been-tricked.png|Maketh realises they have been tricked To-bay-seven-double-time.png|"To bay seven, double time!" Will you please top talking.png|"Will you please stop talking!" Minister Tua reporting to Kallus.png Maketh Tua in Breaking Ranks.png Empire Day.png Minister Tua hosting Empire Day.png Vision of hope 13.jpg Inquisitor-Tua-and-Kallus-1.png|Awaiting Governor Tarkin's arrival Inquisitor-Tua-and-Kallus-2.png Call to action 9.jpg Call to action 6.jpg Inquisitor-Tua-and-Kallus-4.png Inquisitor-Tua-and-Kallus-6.png|Horrified by Aresko and Grint's sudden execution The Siege of Lothal 09.jpeg The Siege of Lothal 11.jpeg|Minister Tua calling for help Miscellaneous Star Wars Rebels Concept 4.jpg|Maketh Tua's concept Maketh_tua.png|Holonet News Image Maketh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Females Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters